Ballare Con Il Demone Stasera
by Tea-and-scone-alliance
Summary: Long since has the world of the past crumbled into the dust and civilization rebuilt from the ashes. Lovino Vargas prince to the kingdom of Italia born in an empire of corruption and poverty. Forms a forbidden love with a demon from the Demonic Kingdom. With the world at the brink of war, can love defeat all? Sweet devil AU: Spamano, USUK, Gerita and Prucan. M for lemons and swears
1. Chapter 1

Tea and Scone Alliance

Ballare Son Il Demone Stasera

English meaning: _Dance with the devil __tonight_

22/06/14

Hey guys so I decided to go ahead with this idea that has been bugging me for ages and so here it is. Please note this has my own personal twist to the whole Sweet devil universe so be prepared for random stuff that I throw in here and there! This doesn't really have romance...yet! As this chapter is more of a preface I guess? So hold on tight for a really weird romance story! Multiple pairings for all your favs!

* * *

Chapter 1: Ante Tempestatem Sedare: _Calm before the storm_

A lone prince stood at the edge of his bedroom balcony—the gentle calming breeze of the winter solstice night brushed against his face as he took a deep and almost hesitant breath.

"Tomorrow's the day." He muttered to himself as he took in the beautiful scenery of the night's sky. Colours mixed in together allowing the bright lights of the sky to shine bright, contrast against the milky purple sky.

No clouds were present in the sky this evening, meaning that tomorrow was going to be just perfect. He'd been waiting sixteen years of his human life for this day and he couldn't be damn happier. For this day was the day that he would receive his purity.

Lovino Vargas, first inline of the Italia kingdom was going to receive his virtue of purity at his sixteenth birthday tomorrow. A twinge of a smile formed at the constantly frowned lips of the Italian prince. _He _was going to be noticed.

Long had since the world past of constant flickers of battles over petty and indecent excuses of war. Now what remained were the six kingdoms of the land of Merthida.

Lovino Vargas was heir to the throne of Italia—once a plentiful country—now a country on the brink of collapse. The country is a religious country despite hardly abiding to the seven commandments. Prostitution, Rape and homosexuality were far too common in the supposedly holy country. It made the Demonic Kingdom seem pure.

Each kingdom in the land of Merthida has a sense of main trade in wealth. For Italia, it was meant to be diamond and gold as the country used to be rich in the raw material. The España was commonly known for its rich and prosperous land as their main trade was fruit and vegetables.

Though Lovino would not admit it out loud, he had a sick obsession with the tomatoes of España. They seemed to grow anywhere and everywhere in the tropical country.

The America's was a country that Lovino had only heard rumours about. People whispered how undeveloped the country was. People hissed at how ungoverned the country was. People screamed at how sinful the country was. The naivety of the kingdom was overwhelming that Lovino didn't know how to judge the country. In the end Lovino ignored the rumours and was only thankful for the wheat and bread they received from that kingdom.

The Scandinavia was another country Lovino knew little about, as well as Ruthenia. The only knowledge of those kingdoms was that they delivered fish, water, coal and gasoline.

But by far the most mysterious kingdom was the Demonic. Kingdom Italia and the Demonic kingdom have been quarrelling for centuries, not even the Italia kingdom archives could date that far back. Lovino only knew that the Demonic Kingdom was vital for trading the gems of life and death.

The gems were by far the most beautiful yet the most dangerous thing in all of existence. The only difference between the gems is the colour. While the gem of life is a pinkish ruby the gem of death is a dark reddish brown.

These gems were the demons pride and joy, Lovino wasn't quite sure why but he was certain that he didn't want to find out. Humans and demons hardly if ever conversed with one another, especially the Italia kingdom.

"My lord?" a slightly accented voice resonated from behind Lovino. The prince snapped out of his thoughts and turned ever so slowly. The smile that he had once portrayed shifted into a scowl.

"What do you want?" Lovino asked with that frustrated tone of voice that everyone seemed to be accustomed to.

"The tailors have come for your fitting." The blonde haired boy replied as he placed a hand on his hip. Lovino sighed in response before walking back into the bedroom. Shedding himself of his cloak, he plopped down onto the four poster bed, snuggling against the warm woollen fabric of the comforter.

"Matthew you little shit stop being so formal." Lovino said as he looked up at the befuddled Canuck. Matthew took a skittish step back

"Oh uh so-sorry your hi-highness," The quite stuttered reply came before the creak of a door opening and the scraping of wheels against the marble flooring.

"Hello Lovino, it's like about time I got you naked. Oh your body will look so yummy in the clothes I've got set for you." Felix, the pompous Pollack chirped as he walked (pranced?) into the room with a line of beautifully designed and overly priced clothing.

"Who let you in?" Lovino said at the sight of the blonde at the foot of his bed.

"Sorry about that Lovino, Romulus commanded it." A voice sounded at the doorway.

Lovino sat up at the voice, a twisted smile at his face. In the whole kingdom there were only a handful of people he would call friend and Arthur was most certainly one of them. The blonde hair knight stood still and stiff at the archway that was connecting his bedroom to the hallway.

"Arthur you bastard come in here I can't face this alone." Lovino joked and the blonde complied walking into the room as Felix got a hold of Lovino after a few bouts of struggling. The green eyed man clutched the sword against his waist as he stood next to Matthew.

"And how are you fairing Matthew?" Arthur asked as the other blonde began to pick up the clothes that were thrown around the room. The Canadian looked up after he picked up a green tunic and focused his eyes at Arthur.

"Hm… oh yes I am doing well, you know Kumakiji? I swear he is going to be bigger than my horses." Matthew joked before continuing to pick up clothing.

"Don't you mean Kumajiro?" Arthur asked glancing down at Matthew who answered a small, "No I think its Kumakaja."

"Anyway," Arthur continued, "I hope you have the horses prepared for the ceremony tomorrow." Arthur replied his fingers idly playing with the golden embellished tang of the sword. "And you Lovino, how is fitting going?" A coy smile was present on Arthur's face as he turned to the Italian.

The Pollack was currently tightening a white corset around the uncompliant Italian who was muttering out a colourful array of swears, both English and Italian.

"Hey big brother! Wow you have such a potty mouth but you look so pretty~." Another voice filled the room and all eyes darted to the younger cheerier Italian who was bouncing as much as his bobbing curl was.

"Shut up ah—bastardo." Lovino gasped as Felix pulled the strings at a tight almost suffocating force. The Pollack muttered a small sorry before he walked back over to the rack that was opposite the bed. His face was in concentration as he looked over each clothing item in front of him.

There was no range in colours it was simple white,_ pure_ white. Smiling, Felix pulled a garment of the rack and placed in on the edge of the bed. Picking Lovino up off the bed he walked the reluctant Italian over to the dressing screen. The mahogany wood blocked any bare showing of skin as Lovino slid off his trousers and stood behind the screen in nothing but the corset and his pants.

"No complaining Lovino! Just put this on and like keep your mouth shut." The blonde said with a flick of his hair before handing Lovino the garment.

Lovino muttered a small swear before sliding the white gown over himself.

Not that he would say this out loud but he looked good. Sexy if he were to be overly honest.

The gown was perfectly fitting with the oversized long sleeves draping over his hands and just brushing against his fingers. The gown went down to his ankles allowing the smallest patch of skin. Gold lining wrapped itself only centimetres from the edge of his gown and the lining weaved its way around his wrists as well.

The gown seemed to extenuate Lovino's neckline as the gown dipped into a v shape. This revealed the silver cross necklace around his neck to the world, which Lovino couldn't help but smile a tad. He stepped out from behind the screen to confront his friends; he was met with smiles which he blushed at involuntarily.

"Wow Lovi you look so pretty, I can't wait for my sixteenth birthday!" The youngest Italian seemed to swoon as he flailed out his arms before flopping down onto the bed, the comforter dipped slightly at the weight

"I am not pretty!" Lovino protested against his little brother.

"You like totally are." Felix replied before placing a white beret over his head, tucking the curl inside before it popped back out again. The Pollack grumbled once before he placed a silky green vestment over his gown. "There, now your look is complete." Felix announced before stepping away to admire his work.

The scowl on Lovino's place remained prominent as a mole on a face, but didn't go unnoticed by Arthur and Matthew who only continued to smile at the latter.

"Stop frowning it ruins it." Matthew said as he clutched the clothes close to his chest, Lovino only rolled his eyes in return.

This type of occasion wasn't one that Lovino practically hated. No, not in the slightest it was the endless primping and priming that made him feel like a pampered princess caked in piles and piles of endless makeup. The whole preparation part was probably the worst part of the whole ordeal, but that was one of the many perks of being a prince.

"Alright it looks like his outfit is in order. Now come on I know you were like such a total hassle to get into this, but can you be more compliant when getting out? Please?" The Pollack asked gently as he slid the vestment off of Lovino and over his shoulders.

"Fine, but after I get the corset off I want all of you to leave me the fuck alone!" The Italian huffed before the white dress robe slipped off him as well, leaving him there once again in corset and pants.

Felix wasted no time to slip behind the reluctant Italian, untying the thread from its place, allowing the corset to fall and Lovino to run behind the screen again. The other men in the room only laughed at Lovino's actions which the Italian yelled out a, 'Shut the fuck up or I will tie your fucking balls to the chandelier where they will stay for the whole entire court to see!'

The other men quieted at the sound of that, one by one leaving. The only one left in the room was Feliciano, whose only response to his brother's profanity was a sweet caring smile that had somehow been permanent unless the poor Italian was scared out of his wits.

"I'm so happy for you Lovi~. You're going to look so pretty at the ceremony tomorrow! I hear that everyone will be coming just for you! You know the king of Scandinavia? Well he and his wife, even though I'm not really sure you'd call him a wife. Hey if you marry a guy does it still follow the man and women principle because really I have no idea." The younger Italian rambled and Lovino wasn't even sure if he had taken a breath during his drabbling's'.

"Anyway as I was saying, he is coming all the way for the big party! Oh I just can't wait for mine. Do you think mine will be as amazing as yours? Father Benedict says I am too impatient, but really I am not I am just, just oh I don't know! But it's not impatient!" He concluded with a fling of his arms.

"You have another year Feliciano, just calm down for Christs sake." Lovino exclaimed before flopping down on the bed next to his brother. Feliciano giggled at his brothers fanatics.

"You know what I've always wondered about you fratello?" He said in-between giggles.

"What is it now?"

"You say your catholic and yet you swear as much as Arthur when he's had too much to drink. Come to think of it Arthur swears too much on a daily basis and he's older than us. Hm anyway I've got to get ready too, I'm looking forward to pouring water over your head tomorrow~."

"WHAT?!" Lovino shouted pushing himself off the bed and charging forward to his brother who was now skipping innocently away as if he had said nothing.

"Sleep well Lovi~." The younger Italian sang before shutting the door and skipping down the hallway.

"Fucking idiot!" Lovino yelled as he threw a small round pillow at the door, only for it to jolt the door on impact and slide down the woodwork. Lovino grumbled before storming back to his bed, surrounding himself in the warmth of his comforter and the endless swarm of pillows, which he hated.

"Tomorrow's going to be just fucking perfect." He muttered into his pillow before he drifted off to sleep, but no amount of rest could prepare him for what was to come.

* * *

So I really really want to know what you think! I am debating whether to continue or not! So please follow, review and favourite to keep this idea flowing! The support from my other stories has been tremendous and I love you all for it. Your support makes me melt into the non existent English snow (Londoner hardly sees snow anymore, since moved from Scotland)

LK Love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

Tea and Scone Alliance

Ballare Con Il Demone Stasera

24/06/14

A/N: Hey guys heres the next chapter! Thank you for the review, I love hearing support from you guys! 6 followers and a fav, gosh this got more popular than my other stories on its first chapter! Won't say anmore but enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 2: Lustrum manet

Lovino awoke the next morning with the rushed pitter patter of feet pacing against the floor. He grumbled once and turned over on his stomach, stuffing his head into the pillow in an attempt to block out the sound.

The sound somehow seemed to still which the Italian prince gave a sigh to, before the door slammed open, hitting the back wall. Heavy panting filled the air and Lovino feigned sleep.

"Your highness the big day has arrived." The voice said merrily suddenly making Lovino feel sick. It was if he was getting married for goodness sakes! There was no way! No way in hell that Lovino Vargas was going to married on this day—screw day—how about never!

Lovino continued to ignore the man's pleas to get him up and by all means, he was going to stick to his guns.

"Sire I do not wish to use _force_," The person felt awkward using the word, Lovino could tell by the way it rolled off his tongue, "but if I must I shall." He finally announced pulling the blankets off of the prince.

Lovino shivered in response, his arms desperately trying to find a source of heat as the cold immediately kicked in against his skin. It felt as if he were dropped in a pool of freezing cold water, and it was only a sensation, he didn't like it one bit.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Bastard, I can have you hung for this, how dare you wake me you piece off—"

"My _lord_." The man emphasised, "You have a busy day ahead of you and we would not want you to sleep in. That would cause a delay and we can't have that on this very important day. This day is important for you and the kingdom and until you stop acting like a child you will do as I say." The man scolded his voice in a low tone that somehow pulled a few heartstrings that Lovino wasn't even sure he possessed anymore.

Deciding not to argue any longer he slid out of bed, he didn't look once at the man's face. Keeping his face low onto the floor below him he walked out into the hallway.

Walking down the large hallway of the castle was a common affair for the prince; he had done it every single day of his life. He had recognised the countless portraits and landscapes lining the wallpaper covered walls, but something felt different today.

He wasn't quite sure if it was the whole nervousness mixed in with ecstasy of the ceremony or something else entirely, whatever it was he didn't have time to worry as he soon approached the dining room.

A long table stood in the middle of the room and sitting at the very end of the table was Feliciano, smiling happily as he dug into his breakfast. Upon noticing his brother he smiled, waving his napkin up in the air as if a friendly sign of hello and not a sign of surrender.

Grumbling Lovino walked over to the table and sat beside his brother. His face lit up (if only slightly) at the food that was presented to him, a silver plate that carried various types of Danishes and pastries. He could only recognise a few, one of them being Canolli. A dish that he only received on special occasions but it still didn't really matter.

He licked his lips at the sight of the cream filled pastry that lay in front of him, looking over to see his brother eating his own tiramisu. Coffee and cream crumbs remained on his upper lip as he moved from the finished dish to the small cup of coffee.

Motherly instincts that Lovino wasn't even sure that he possessed came over him as he picked up his own napkin before handing it over to the latter. Feliciano looked confused but smiled none of the less before taking the kind silent offer and wiped his face.

"Happy birthday big brother." Feliciano announced smiling before continuing to drink his coffee. Once he took his first sip his upper lip had a dash of froth on-top.

A smirk on Lovino's face he rolled his eyes and began to divide the food, before popping a piece of the cream filled tube. The taste melted his worries and filled his taste buds with an abundance of colourful variations of flavour that the Italian could only describe as sweet. _Yeah, today is going to be just sweet. _

Before he could take another bite into the Cannoli Romulus stepped through the open doors of the dining room and skipped his way over to the brothers. Lovino's scowl came back almost instantly at the sight of his grandfather. It wasn't that he hated him, oh no not in the slightest, it was more of a hunger to appease him.

No matter what Lovino did he could never be as perfect as his brother. His brother, despite his dim witted and bubbly charisma and personality was one of the kingdom's most prized artists. His artworks were nothing short of beautiful, breath taking, leaving most of the citizens _and_ his brother envious of his talent.

Lovino's grip against his fork tightened around the silverware as his grandfather sat down; _suddenly _he didn't feel hungry anymore. Pushing against his chair he decided to get as far away from his grandfather and brother as possible. He needed space to think.

He grumbled his way back into his bedroom, passing many housemaids and a butler on the way. Closing the door behind him he slid down the door. His bottom grazing the floor, 'this is it isn't it?' he thought as he stared down on the marble floor. 'Nothing is going to change, I'm going to remain the same even after today.'

He was startled at the sound of a knock from the door behind him. Scrambling away from the door, the door busted open revealing Felix and his Lithuanian husband Toris. Both brunette and blonde smiled at the sight of Lovino and the Pollack's smile turned to a devious smirk.

_Oh no, no not this!_

Felix grabbed Lovino with the help of Toris who didn't look so sated about forcing a most unwilling person to the chair. Muttering a sorry Toris pushed Lovino into the chair that sat to the left of the giant four poster bed.

The mirrored dresser reflected how tried and stressed Lovino's face looked, despite the amount of sleep he had the night prior.

Lovino's ears perked up at the 'Right we are going to need a whole lot of foundation if we want to cover up those bags.' Makeup, he sighed pushing himself further into the stool in front of the mirror.

Not that Lovino wanted to admit that Felix was right but he did look a little out of it, it was his birthday for Christ's sake he should have at least looked the least bit better than he did. He cupped his cheek with one hand and leaned heavily into the birch wooden dresser.

"Oh no you don't! Your face is already starting to sag, doing that is only going to make it worse!" Felix scolded as he pushed Lovino's hands back and placed a black piece of fabric around his upper body; it wrapped around his and clipped at the back of his neck.

"Hey what are you do—"

"Just shut up at let Toris do his job." Felix cut him off, placing a kiss on the Lithuanians cheek before running out of the room, most likely to get the line of clothing.

"Ok Lovino I need you to stay still for me and do as I say for a while, p-please?" Toris asked gently as he pulled out a small satchel that was filled to the brim of different types of makeup products.

"Fine." Lovino said reluctantly before Toris began to create the base colour of his face by applying a tan foundation to disguise his facial blemishes.

Silence filled the room in its thick blanket and the only sound that came through was the dabbing of the makeup brush against pallet. Pulling away from his work, Toris smiled before placing the silver chained cross around Lovino's neck.

"You look lovely your highness, don't worry you're not the only one in makeup. Your brother has to as well, though I am not entirely sure he was as disgruntled as you sire." The Lithuanian said with a giggle before placing his makeup back into its kit.

"Of course the pansy would." Lovino muttered under his breath as Toris turned his attention away from the Italian.

Not too long after Toris was finished and Felix came back in, holding the gown from last night but it was now carefully wrapped in a plastic guard. Lovino, now in his white corset got out of the stool with his face caked in endless amounts of **masculine **makeup and snatched the gown off Felix.

He ran behind the dressing screen and Felix only giggled once before following Lovino, in case he needed some help. The Italian later came out from behind the screen, blushing madly at the sight of his vestments and the cooing noises from Toris.

"And now you are like so ready for the ceremony!" Felix announced squealing at a pitch that almost pushed Lovino over the edge; he was only centimetres away from it.

"I guess as best as I can be." Lovino said

"Don't be such a sour puss, you'll be fine, and every moment of your life has been preparing you for this." Toris said with a bright gleaming smile that wasn't exactly making Lovino feel better.

"Yeah…I guess." Lovino mumbled a reply, his eyes only looking at the folds of his white vestment.

"Well come on we mustn't dawdle." Toris said pushing Lovino out the door and out into the court yard.

Grumbling for the nth time that day he walked down the flight of marble stairs to face his entourage. A line of knights stationed in their best armour awaited the prince as he took an almost hesitant stride down each step. He smiled looking over to Arthur, who stood proud against all the other knights, being the captain of course.

He paused looking over at Matthew who was gently brushing the fur of a brown foal that was too young for ceremony.

Flicking his gaze back straight ahead, he followed the correct procedure of walking down the line of crimson red carpet. His brother followed the practiced procedure, but with a slight twist. Instead of walking stoically and proudly towards the carriage, he had his on skip in his step. Happily prancing but still managing for it to come across with a walk with a stride.

Lovino took one step before he slid into the velvet lined carriage, Feliciano only a few paces behind. Feliciano popped in and plopped into his seat across from Lovino, smiling all the while.

"Lovino you look even prettier than last night~"

"Shut up you asshole." Lovino retorted back at Feliciano but somehow today it lacked venom.

"Knights at the ready! Mount! Hold and…March!" A shout came from outside the carriage, the voice recognisable as Arthur's as he lead the stampede of knights, both on horses and on foot. His usual smile was now only a distant memory as he stood proud and tall-despite him being one of the shortest-he lead them with silk thread precision.

The carriage began to move ever so slowly from the castle grounds, the building continued to fade into the distance, becoming a tiny ant that Lovino had to squint at to be able to get a good view. Shaking his head he moved his view from the side window to his lap, his palms already sweaty and slightly shaking. Suddenly a pair of smaller hands brushed over the top of his. Baffled, Lovino looked up to see his brother.

"Relax, it's your big day and I don't want to see you jittery." He proclaimed with a grin the size of the kingdom itself! Lovino gave a small 'hmf' before pushing back against the cushioning of the seat. Even against his protest he couldn't deny the warmth that filled his stomach at his brothers' simple words.

Citizens of the kingdom lined the streets to get a sheer glimpse of the princes' as they road down the street, flowers lined the cobblestone pavement and women practically threw their children out against the line of marching men. Keeping conduct and code of course, the knights ignored their appreciations and continued down the straight line of road.

The church soon approached them and Lovino and Feliciano could only gape at the beautiful architecture of the building, only god knew what lay inside.

Lovino's eyes followed the dips and the rises of the outside walls, his eyes idolizing the beautiful stained glass work that laid at the very front of the wooden door entrance. Jesus laid on the cross, the feeling of dread kicked in at the sight of the blended dark shaded colours around Jesus. Immediately flicking his gaze away from the glass he laid eyes on the cross. The cross that sat at the top of the building in all of its fine silver glory, glimmered against his own that lied around his neck.

Lovino took a breath. This day was going to be fine, his brother had constantly told him that again and again, but why couldn't he tell himself this?

He couldn't ponder much longer as the rose gold doors of the carriage opened to reveal a smiling Matthew, his hand presenting the clear stone pathway leading up to the front doors. He sighed before stepping out of the carriage and into the light of the bright sun. Looking to the side Lovino saw crowds of Italian citizens lined up at the side of the church, only to be blocked by Arthur's endless amount of knights.

Taking a hesitant step after another he proceeded up the stairs to where a young boy happily opened the door for Lovino. Once inside he was faced with hundreds of new faces, some he knew, some he didn't and some that he would stay away from, noting the four men standing up in the very last row.

Something about them told Lovino to stay away but he couldn't help to stare at them, forgetting immediately about his current position. There were two blondes that looked nothing alike, a brunette with a smile that slightly creped out Lovino, (concerned that he hadn't ripped his skin from smiling that hard) and an albino that was grinning like mad and snickering under his breath about some joke the man with the cowlick had said.

Remembering himself he continued to walk forward down the aisle and straight up to the alter where his brother followed promptly.

* * *

A/N: New point of view next chapter, I bet you can guess anyway! Cya next update (hopefully soon) and remember reviews, follows and favourites make me write faster!

Take care all

LK


	3. Chapter 3

Tea and Scone Alliance

Ballare Con Il Demone Stasera

28/06/14

A/N: Family vacations suck! My family is over and they decide its fun to go up to Brighton...I can not swim! Anyway here is this chappy I did when my family went down to the beach and left me in the house by myself. Grammar and Spelling errors because I am too lazy to edit just yet.

Chapter 3: Vos enim in libertatem alae

The winter solstice, the most favoured night of the Demonic Kingdom. Any-demon and every-demon was out and about, some partying with other demons, others visiting friends and others just plainly enjoying themselves.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, prince of the demonic kingdom, was one of these demons that were out partying with others. He and fellow demons, Alfred, Gilbert, Francis and Ludwig were out on the town and currently downing their third drink of beer, or in Gilbert's case his sixth.

Antonio seemed out of it this evening, or his friends gathered him to be so. He wasn't his normal chatty and charismatic self. He couldn't describe it but there was a certain sweet aroma in the air, no one else seemed to notice this, only Antonio.

It was a pungent odour that filled the air, and Antonio couldn't get enough of it. It was distracting and extenuating at the same time. Alfred, the bumbling American had described the same feeling months in advance. Though he had said his was more of a tangy taste and smell and yet sweet and flavoursome at the same time. Tea, tea was the perfect word he could describe it in, but he also wasn't sure why.

Antonio sighed for the nth time that night, all the flavours of the smell breathing into his nose as his black bat wings gently whisked their way out from behind his shirtless exposure. It was a common affair for male demons (sometimes female) to be shirtless throughout their life. Most people said it was for freedom of flight, but Antonio just said it was much more useful than slipping on and off a shirt.

"Ok dudes we've really got to get Toni over here out of it. You just look so distant man and tonight's the most celebrated night in the entire kingdom! C'mon you're the prince for Satan's sake let loose a little." Alfred announced suddenly making Antonio jolt from his current position.

The American demon was a knight for the Satan's army and was chief in command, it really surprised most of them on how someone such as Alfred received such a high ranking position in the army. But that was all left in the dust when the _War of the Ages _came.

"Amigos I am not down as you say I am, I am just experiencing what you felt Alfred." Antonio replied in a dazed and dreamy voice, flexing his wings and slipping back down into the backing of the chair before taking a deep breath in and shuddering at the sense.

"It is incredible isn't it~." Alfred sang before taking another swig of beer.

"But no matter what it still stands! We have got to have an awesome night and the only way I know how to do that is to go hot spotting!" Gilbert shouted at the top of his voice, a pint of beer in his hands and the froth now dripping on his brother's head.

"Going hot spotting is a stupid idea and you know that you dummkopf." Ludwig roared before smaking his brother at the back of his head, "and besides I thought you quit going hot spotting."

"I didn't say entirely, more of a vacation from it." Gilbert said coyly and Ludwig only sighed before turning to Alfred.

Hot spotting to demons was the demon term of 'strip clubs', many demons hardly went hot spotting as most of them had settled down and found their mates but for those who haven't and still wanted to release their sexual desires, hot spotting was the best.

In a demons life it was important for them to mate with another demon, though some decide humans it was hardly common for a human to be seen with a demon, especially those of the Italia kingdom.

"Are you ever going to find a mate Gilbert?" Alfred asked over Ludwig's shoulder, the blonde German was starting to lose his patience as the albino and the American had the conversation between him.

"Speak for yourself yank."

"I have a mate you retard; I just have to convince him that he's mine alone."

"Yeah you and your made up human, come on we all don't buy the story of the hero saving the damsel in distress." Gilbert mocked and Alfred gawped in dissatisfaction

"When you see him next he'll be a demon at my side! At least I am one step closer compared to you!"

"Oh really what about Roderich huh? I banged his ass pretty good so I can at least say I've had sex!" That's it; Gilbert had enough as he stood up to his full height against Alfred.

"If that's the case you are going to be a _real_ faithful mate." Alfred rebutted his words full of snarl malice as he stood up to rival against Gilbert, his height only centimetres taller than the Prussian.

"Well-well at least I ain't a virgin!" Both were fuming red by the end of this. Alfred's arms were crossed over each other and Gilberts were firmly pressed against his hips.

"Yank." Gilbert insulted after he heaved a sigh.

"Kraut."

"Dummkopf."

"German."

"How dare you, why I ou-"

"WOULD YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP?!" Ludwig had blown his top. The constant yelling in-between his ears had proven too much as he was now holding both demons by the end of their horns. Sounds of protests and some forced apologies were admitted from both demons as Ludwig's grip began to loosen around their horns.

"If you are going to fight would you please do it somewhere else, I do not want to see us get kicked out of a bar…again."

"I agree with Ludwig here, just sit down guys and have another glass." Francis piped up from his strangely quiet stupor.

"If you could call what you are drinking manly." Gilbert said under his breath and sat down obediently.

"Hey this is the finest quality of wine in the entire demonic kingdom so you should treat it with resp-" Gilbert cut Francis off by flicking over Francis's abandoned glass of wine. The wine spilt all over the table in bubbling blood red and even onto Francis's bare torso.

"Whoops it slipped." Gilbert said sarcastically before slouching back into his chair.

"How dare you, this is expensive wine, you can't just throw it on the floor like its garbage!" Francis yelled out to Gilbert who just rolled his eyes in return.

"Hey amigos there is no need to argue over silly things. Just relax and enjoy the solstice, it only comes around one a year after all."

"Yeah I agree with Toni, anyway I have big plans for tomorrow continuing tonights solstice." The American demon piped up while nudging Antonio. The other demons seemed to perk up to this as well, secrets, never a good thing to keep around demons.

"Well what is it?" Ludwig demanded at Alfred.

Knowing the American demon it was going to be something stupid and dangerous, stupid and reckless or plainly stupid as stupidity seemed to be his best skill.

"Well I heard from my little bro that tomorrow is the prince of Italia's sixteenth birthday and you know what that means in Italian law?"

Silence surrounded Alfred as he explained his story, he sighed once in disappointment before continuing. Though Gilbert took a hesitant glance over to Alfred at the mention of his brother, cheeks slightly flushed.

"Tomorrow is his day of purity. C'mon guys remember back in high school when we had to study other kingdom's religions and beliefs?"

"Ack boring that was, believing in some mythical being as god." Gilbert groaned a response, his cheeks no longer blemished and back to their normal pigmentation. The groan seemed to jog most of the other demons memories in the process though.

"And what would be better if a few demons came to trash the after party? We could really get this party going and on the plus side…I'd like to see my mate." The group made a noise of disgruntle at the of Alfred's mate, as if he existed!

"Alfred if this so called mate exists I will personally give you my life's supply of life gems!" Gilbert cackled and the rest couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"Guys it's not funny! He does exist, even though he isn't technically my mate-"

"No shit." Gilbert interrupted.

"But anyway a prince's birthday party who wouldn't want to go?"

"Are you out of your damn mind?" Ludwig interrupted Alfred by holding a hand over his rambling mouth, "It's bad enough going to a party but its worse considering it's a Italian kingdom party."

"And your point is?" Alfred continued clueless beyond anything that Ludwig had seen before.

"They are catholic and we are demons! You can't expect us to waltz on in there with our wings, fangs and horns showing. They'd cast us out like the pilgrims they are." Ludwig crossed his arms over one another and the German notice that Alfred was deep in thought. Alfred's hand was resting on the underside of his chin and his other was drilling its way into the table with a perfect beat as the index finger tapped against the hardwood.

"Oh I know! We could ask Ivan!" Alfred suddenly announced startling everyone especially Antonio as the cheerful disposition faded and was replaced with a thick faced frown.

"No." was the one word syllable that escaped Antonio's mouth, all eyes laid onto the Spaniard. His once vibrant green eyes turned crimson red, Gilbert and Francis jumped to his side once they noticed this and began to calm down the brunette before things got out of hand.

Antonio's hands were dead bolted to the bar table in front of him and his eyes flickered with menace as he looked around the room. Other bar patriots began to turn around at the thick smell of anger. Antonio hated it, he hated the feeling of his inner demons' taking over, he could feel them slowly creeping their way out as his canines protruded from his jaw. Never had he wanted to be a demon, immortal in all of their shameful glory, he would have given anything to not only be human but be normal. He never wanted his title as prince of the demonic kingdom.

"Antonio, remember your place. You are better than this, calm down." Francis's words soothed into Antonio as his grip on the loosened as well as his canines that seemed to shrivel up in size and back to their normal length.

"Antonio, please I only want to do this to have the opportunity to see my mate. And-and besides didn't you always say you wanted to have the freedom to go and do whatever you wanted? Well we can if we go to the Italia kingdom. Look, I wouldn't ask you if I had another way but there is none, so please." Alfred pleaded with Antonio.

Antonio was simply, plainly stuck. Stuck, the perfect word to describe his situation. Ivan was Satan's personal guard and knew all the ins and outs of the entire kingdom. He knew the perks and the tricks on how to lure unsuspecting humans down into the demonic realm; this didn't happen too much now as most demons found the supplement of human blood supplements compared to human blood and flesh. Though some continued to this tradition.

Ivan's mate was a human turned demon who sadly passed away during the war of the ages. Ivan wasn't a man with much morality to begin with, but somehow his mate had brought out all the good in him that was kept so far down. The goodness of his soul didn't seem to last long as a part of Ivan's last remaining happiness died with his mate.

"…Fine, I'll try and see what I can do…but you must come with me. I am not going to see Ivan for another demon's wish." Antonio said as calm as he could in his current position, however it didn't mean he couldn't withhold his glare against Alfred.

"Awesome!" Alfred exclaimed as if the whole argument had never happened.

"Oh hey if he says yes can I come too?"

"Hm yes me as well."

"I'll only be coming for the sake of my brother's idiocy." Ludwig huffed as Antonio's eyes circled around the group of friends.

"Oh sure, it will be…bueno." Antonio said reluctantly.

Alfred being the impatient bastard he is decided that he wanted to go as soon as possible which ended up being straight after they had caused a seen in the bar. The American was beyond excited as the others walked below him; he was meanwhile in the air. His arms stretched out in-front of him as his wings carried him along with the breeze.

Antonio had walked down this path so many times it felt like a million, and he meant it. But somehow this time seemed to be more ominous. The trees that created a twisting and winding bend above him seemed to scream for them to run away and flee. The cobblestone at his feet seemed more fragile as if each step he took he would end up being his last.

His other friends Ludwig, Francis and Gilbert seemed to be feeling the same way as they huddled together. Alfred on the other hand was too busy in his own thoughts about how his mate was doing to notice the dark figure approaching from the front door of the castle. When he did he turned a pale white, his wings snapping and locking against his back and he took a quick fall, landing on shaky feet.

"Privet Comrades and your majesty." Ivan said promptly before bowing slightly at the presence of Antonio. Antonio smiled at the gesture and proceeded into the open door followed by the other demons.

"Ah Lord Ivan I must ask you for your presence." Antonio immediately asked as the door shut behind them.

"Stop with the formalities your highness you may call me Ivan and yes what is your request?"

"I-well um we well technically Alfred was wondering-" Alfred elbowed Antonio in the stomach and the Spaniard winced at the touch but remained tall, "We were wondering if there was a way we could go to the Italia kingdom." His voice had grown quiet and his breath was small and shallow. All daemons' waited in baited breath for Ivan's response.

The other demons grew silent and his pointed tip tail swished from side to side as if in thought. Antonio could hear his own heartbeat through his ears and he could swear he could hear the others as well. His eyes flicked from his friends to Ivan and back again, he feared his response. Would he lose control, would he laugh it off as a joke or would he do something entirely different? Who knew, only his final decision would tell.

"Of course I'd be happy to help you~." Ivan smiled a sickly sweet smile and gestured with his hand for the other demons to follow through the doors; Alfred and Antonio gulped simultaneously and followed Ivan, whose tail seemed to be the one guiding him. Ivan stopped, once and only once before facing the group.

"You follow me now, da?" He said before turning around, he grabbed the flickering light of the torch on the wall before leading the others down the dark corners of the hallway.

The elder demon lead the latter through the winding hallways of the castle, Antonio found it no trouble at all and so did Alfred and Gilbert but Ludwig and Francis seemed to have issues navigating through the carpeted corridors.

Ivan's smile never faltered as he lead them further down the castle even Antonio wasn't even sure where Ivan was leading them. Ivan finally stopped outside a door and turned to face the others, sleek smile turning into a grin.

"You come in now, da?" His voice echoed through the halls before he opened the door. Antonio took a shuddering breath before stepping into the room, Alfred, Ludwig, Gilbert and Francis following behind.

Alfred gaped from beside Antonio and the brunette was only left speechless. The room was bigger than it appeared outside from the wooden door. In the middle of the room was a pot filled with boiling bubbling hot water. Lining all around the pale stone walls were shelves upon shelves of bottles and flasks filled to the brim with ingredients that none of them could name. In the corner was a double bed which was next to a pile of old books and parchment. Antonio couldn't help with the pang of guilt he felt when he looked at the bed. It was just a feeling that made the wonderful smell that Antonio had been experiencing all night just vanish.

"So is this what you do in your spare time?" Gilbert asked aloud which was pretty much what was on everyone's mind.

"Sadly no…my late mate he was the kingdom's shaman…I was going to get rid of this old junk but I couldn't let him go like that…" Ivan said as his fingers skimmed over the bottles of the wall.

"Can you help us then?" Francis asked with a swish of his hair.

"Da, of course I can." Ivan answered before reaching down into the pile of messed up books and papers; he pulled out a faded red book that was embellished in golden writing in a language that seemed most foreign.

"Can you read that?" Ludwig asked noticing the strange dips and rises of the language through the heavily coated ink pages.

"It is the language of Ruthenia, I believe the kingdom of Italia call it Russian." He said smiling, skimming over the pages. "Ah here we are, the incarnation of feign." He announced before popping the book down on the wooden table next to the pot.

"Ok so what do we have to say, drink or do?" Alfred said as he leaned over the book and Ivan slowly moved the book over the other side.

"A bit eager now aren't you, da?" Ivan chuckled in a dark childish tone at how Alfred slowly shrivelled away from Ivan and moved behind Francis. "It's only an incarnation, so you will only need to speak it. Though…there are some side effects." He said as his eyes squinted into the page.

"Of course there is always some sort of issue." Ludwig sighed, "What is it?"

"You only have one week in the kingdom and it sadly enhances your demonic senses. Meaning that you look as human as you can, but your inner demons can come out at the slightest rise or dip in your emotions."

The room grew silent as they took in what Ivan had said. At this point they had two options, one: disappoint Alfred which they knew they would never hear the last from or risk the enhancement of their inner demons which would be just as dangerous if they had walked in the kingdom with fangs, tail and wings.

"I'll do it." Alfred said suddenly and all eyes, including Ivan's shot their way over to the American. "Antonio you know that I have to see my mate just to be sure that he's ok and that no one has claimed him…" All heads nodded in understanding, "He's _mine._" Alfred hissed out before going over to Ivan's side to get a closer glance at the book.

"I'm going too." Everyone's eyes immediately lifted off of Alfred and over to the Prussian demon, "Hey someone's got to keep this one safe and staying awesome."

"I'm coming too…just to make sure you don't kill yourself or anyone else while you are there." Ludwig said before walking over to his brother and Alfred's side.

"I'm with you mon ami, though I can not say I will go for the same purposes." Francis said with a wink.

Antonio didn't know what to say or what to do. Part of him wanted to go for the adventure and the chance to finally find a mate. He wouldn't openly admit to his friends but something with this smell was leading him involuntarily to the Italia kingdom, he didn't know why but he had to follow it.

"I'll come too." Was the only thing he needed to say before an outbreak of cheers followed it.

"Very good, now I want you to read this." Ivan said pointing at the page of unreadable writing.

"Uh dude we can't-" No one needed to shut Alfred up this time, the book seemed to do it itself. The black ink of the page lifted off in a quick swish and in its place was the demonic kingdom language, written in fine red ink.

"Just read." Ivan announced his voice deep and translucent.

Each of the demons read out the page of the book, their words seemed to melt together in a silky pattern before it became dark and ominous. The candles around the room blew out as a large gust of wind emitted from the circle of demons. During this time, one by one each demon fell out on the floor crying in agony. First it was Alfred and the other demons momentarily stopped chanting to look at the Americana who was writhing out on the floor in immense pain. To the last, Antonio, who braced himself for the pain.

Finally the pain ceased and most of the demons weren't quite sure if it was reality even more. When they all managed to pick themselves of the floor they were surprised for what they had found. No tail, no wings and no horns left the demons feeling almost human. The only thing that made the demons know that they weren't human was the empty feeling that remained in their chests, right next to their hearts.

"Now you have a train to catch." Ivan said before a click of his fingers.

In a second the demons were faced with the capital of Italia, Roma. The large buildings surrounded them and the hustle and bustle of the capital filled their senses.

"Well boys, welcome to Italia."

* * *

Please tell me what you think and I am so sorry for filler chaps I needed a view of Antonio's side. Sorry if there is a lot of Alfred...My inner USUK is coming out~


End file.
